A Gift
by lotuscherry
Summary: Exhausted from a day's hard work at the bathhouse, Chihiro encounters her friend Kohaku once again.


** Hello. This is the first short story I have written. Please be nice, constructive criticism is always welcome. I was inspired by some of the stories I read. Thank you.

I.

Chihiro had just finished another shift at the bathhouse. She wiped her forehead with the backside of her hand and set down her bucket. It was a particularly busy evening at the bathhouse. Guests were swarming in since nine o' clock and continued to fill Yubaba's greedy purse. Chihiro slid the shoji scteen doors open and stepped outside onto the smooth pebbles. She shut the doors behind her. It was raining. She noticed her robe was slightly loose, but as she reached down to tighten it, a hazy figure swiftly grabbed her by the wrist. At first she was walking, then more briskly, then she was running until pain burned through her calves. She was being taken somewhere, everything around her was a blur. The hydrangea bushes turned into brusque strokes of blue. Without having any time to question her surroundings, suddenly the figure led her inside a room.

It was one of the employee dormitories. Blankets covered the bamboo mats in disorderly piles. Posters were taped askew along the walls. Chihiro glanced outside. It was still dark out and the moon flickered through the clouds. The room was quiet. Chihiro could hear nothing but the distant murmurs of the workers welcoming guests into the bathhouse.

She felt her heart throbbing inside of her chest. Then she heard a shuffle among the blankets and the figure appeared out of the shadows. A spirit, in the form of a young boy. The moonlight formed a perfect angle on his jaw line, his pale face vaguely showing in the midst of the darkness. He smiled slightly.

"Kohaku!", Chihiro exclaimed. She raced towards him and threw her arms around him. It had been three weeks since their last encounter. He had shown her her parents, who were turned into filthy pigs by Yubaba for intruding the Spirit World. She remembered crying foolishly as he tried to comfort her.

"Haku! I've missed you so much. What are you doing here?" Chihiro said, her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I've come to see you, of course" he replied nonchalantly. "Come here."

He took her hand and sat her down beside him. Their backs leaned against the wall and Haku reached out to brush Chihiro's fringe out of her face.

She blushed slightly. All her exhaustion she had obtained from today's amount of work seemed to escape her. Haku was here now and for the brief moments that he was present, she knew she was going to be okay.

"I have something for you", he said. Her pulled out a small package, carefully wrapped with a handkerchief. "Open it."

Chihiro slowly untied the handkerchief and gasped. It was a beautiful necklace with a thin gold chain and a tiny jade pendant that shared the same shade of green of Haku's eyes.

"Here. I'll put it on for you.", he said. Chihiro pulled back her hair and faced her back towards him. "Thank you", she said softly. His lips curved into a smile.

She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. She could feel a glare of heat rising up to her cheeks as they burned red.

He gazed at her with his piercing jade green eyes and slowly leaned in. His hand cupped the curve of her round face. Chihiro felt her heart throb again. She closed her eyes and let him brush his lips against hers. He pulled away for a second and then she leaned in again, more forcefully this time.

There was a shift among the blankets and the two were locked in an embrace. She opened her mouth slightly and in return, he slipped in his tongue.

Chihiro gently pushed her fingers through his hair and felt his hand fasten around her waist. He was close enough for her to feel the heat of his body. She could smell the scent of his skin. Their lips continued to graze each other until the breathing got heavier and heavier.

Haku gently pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Chihiro felt the warmth of his breath on the tip of her nose. There was a short silence between the two.

"You should go back. Rin is probably looking for you", Haku said, kissing her forehead. Chihiro made a small wince. Now she would have to go back to scrubbing dirty tubs, and attending to Yubaba's personal errands. She desperately wanted to stay with him, but she knew she had to return. Even her incapable skills were needed at this hour.

"Will I see you again soon?" she asked, trying to suppress her discontent.

"I'll be away for a long time, but I promise I'll come back for you." he said calmly. He brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her lips. "I always do."

A feeling of assurance swept through her and then left quickly as it came.

"But in return, promise me that you'll work hard for Yubaba? It's your only way to survive in this madhouse. You're a strong girl Chihiro. I know you can do it. Do it for your parents. For me." he whispered.

She nodded. He lifted her up and took her out to the balcony. Chihiro looked to her left and saw more guests arrive and workers welcoming them. She looked to Haku again and could see his face clearer now. He had gotten paler than before, and his cheeks became more hollow. Signs of adversity and exhaustion traced the lineage of his face.

"Go on now. Don't look back until you've reached the bridge." he said. He gave her a gentle push and Chihiro stole one last look at Haku. _A long time._ How long could long be? She hesitated, and then ran until a sting seared in her throat. When she finally reached the wooden bridge, she turned and looked for him anxiously. The balcony was empty . Then her eye caught a flash of silver in the sky. It was a dragon, weaving its way through the clouds.

Chihiro smiled.

"Sen? Sen! There you are! What are you doing there? I've been looking all over for you, you dope. C'mon. Kamaji wants his dinner. Hurry." Rin rushed her towards the shoji screens. "What's wrong with you? Why do you look so dazed like that? Wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh? Oh right, Kamaji." Chihiro said. She bowed to Rin and quickly made her way to the kitchen, her necklace clinking against her chest.

_ I promise I'll come back for you. I always do._


End file.
